


it's like a trigger getting ready to shoot

by GerryStAmour



Series: Adult Fans of TPP Discord Server Requests [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Friends with Benefits, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Dick Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom Peter Nureyev, Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Light breath play, Nonbinary Character, Other, Porn with (a sham of a) Plot, Sub Juno Steel, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Nureyev, Vaginal Sex, and they were soulmates (oh my god they were soulmates), blatant disregard for Juno's canon lack of flexibility, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerryStAmour/pseuds/GerryStAmour
Summary: The way he figured it, after all that work, after true hardship like that, Juno was allowed—no, entitled to his penchant for childish whining at the slightest of inconveniences.His current complaint had to do with one Peter Nureyev, who was being nice to his rabbit.-In which Juno and Nureyev are friends with benefits, and Small Fry gets Attached.Part Two postponed indefinitely. (read author's note)
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Adult Fans of TPP Discord Server Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033200
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	it's like a trigger getting ready to shoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northisnotup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northisnotup/gifts).



> So North posted this screencap from reddit about a user who was running into the issue that they were catching feelings for their fwb and their cat was getting attached to said fwb.
> 
> She then hinted strongly hinted at wanting it written and I went "I got you boo" and here it is. Et voila!
> 
> A few points:
> 
>   * I use both feminine and masculine terminology for Nureyev's body.
>   * Nureyev has not had top surgery, and his chest is described as "tits" at one point.
>   * Nureyev does not experience dysphoria in this fic because I can't write Nureyev with dysphoria for my own mental health.
>   * The position they fuck in is called the Amazon position. It is very hot, and looks very difficult and should be attempted with proper caution.
> 


Juno Steel truly did not have too many problems in his life if he was honest about it. 

Most of his problems earlier in his adulthood had stemmed from a rash of poor decisions and chemical dependencies following a rough bout of Rock Bottom. He had kicked all of his vices after some (several) stern interventions, years of therapy, and various counselling programs. He had gotten his life back on track, had a successful career as a private investigator, and had managed to find that work-life balance all those bullshit self-help books talked about. 

The way he figured it, after all that work, after true hardship like that, Juno was allowed—no, entitled to his penchant for childish whining at the slightest of inconveniences.

His current complaint had to do with one Peter Nureyev, who was being  _ nice  _ to his  _ rabbit _ .

At face value, such a complaint was admittedly ridiculous and not at all a reason to complain. Benten and Rita had repeatedly told him as much, but they didn’t understand the context.

Peter Nureyev was tall and unspeakably hot with long black hair and sharp teeth like fangs, and he was ultimately Juno’s platonic friend with some semi-regular benefits. It was an arrangement they came to after finding themselves after each other’s tonsils one too many times to just be platonic friends without said benefits. Juno had explicitly laid down the conditions that there were no strings attached, no romantic feelings, nothing to suggest that what they had between them went further than sex, or else they ended the sexual component of their relationship.

Nureyev had agreed, happily, and had sealed their agreement with one of the best orgasms Juno had ever had in his entire life.

Everything had gone great for weeks, Juno calling Nureyev up whenever he had that itch and they would meet at a hotel for a few hours, or Juno’s office, or Nureyev’s little studio apartment. 

Then Juno ended up with the rabbit.

He hadn’t been in the market for a pet, and if he had, he wouldn’t have been in it for a rabbit.

But Small Fry had been dropped into his life by some sort of higher power, one that clearly decided he needed more chaos to truly appreciate his hard-won sobriety.

She was scrawny when he found her. Juno had been in the middle of a stake-out when he heard her screaming, and he could barely remember how things went from there. It was hours of trying to find a vet that would help her, then sitting and waiting to find out if she even could be helped, and then hundreds of creds worth of medications and painkillers, as well as a harness, leash, and bed for her in his little two-room apartment. The vet had determined that she was likely a runt, possibly rejected by her peers in the sewers and would not survive down there, between her small size and the injuries she had sustained.

“Her best hope would be for someone to take her in,” the vet had said solemnly. “Do you know anyone?”

“Yeah,” Juno had replied a bit woodenly. “I’ll figure something out, thank you.”

And so he had spent two weeks at home taking care of a weak, injured baby Martian sewer rabbit who mostly hated him for much of that time.

It was just turning into week three and Small Fry had largely come around to Juno. She actively sought him out for comfort and Juno quickly fell in love with the constant companionship. In the end, he never got around to looking into a better-equipped home for her, because one of his other vices was being incredibly selfish.

When his comms went off one evening, he answered it tiredly, barely even looking at the caller.

“Steel,” Juno said curtly.

“Hello, Juno. It’s been a while.” 

Peter Nureyev’s voice was smooth like honey through the comms, and Juno already felt heat stirring in the depths of his gut. The man had to know what his voice did to him, especially when he said Juno’s name like that.

“Hey, Nureyev,” Juno replied, affecting a sour tone to cover just how interested he was in the implications of Peter’s call. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I was wondering if you were free for the evening, is all,” he replied coyly, and Juno could easily imagine him batting his eyelashes. “I’ve missed you.”

Ignoring the flutter in his chest, Juno rolled his eyes. “You mean you’re horny,” he countered and felt his stomach swoop at the dark laugh that rang over the line.

“Missing you and wanting you aren’t necessarily mutually exclusive, dear detective,” Peter hummed and Juno snorted.

“I’ll be over in—” Juno began and was startled by the snuffling cries from the corner of the living room where Small Fry had been sleeping. “Shit, Nureyev, sorry I can’t come over.”

“What was that?” he questioned and Juno groaned while he started preparing Small Fry’s dinner.

“I adopted this… injured rabbit, and I’ve been fixing her up, which is why I’ve been sort of missing,” Juno explained in a rush. “But I can’t leave her home alone. She’s not house trained and she’s still kind of hurt.”

Peter hummed thoughtfully. “That does present a bit of a problem, yes,” he eventually said before he gave a little aha. “I’ll just come over to your place!”

Juno froze in place standing above Small Fry with her bowl of food. Peter had never been to his place before, and he wasn’t sure just how well Small Fry would handle a guest. There were a lot of variables he wasn’t quite wanting to consider, because the really selfish part of him desperately wanted Peter to come over.

“Juno?”

Blinking rapidly and snapping himself out of his thoughts, Juno cleared his throat. “I mean, yeah, I guess you could if you want, I’m not sure it’s really— my place is a mess,” he babbled as he looked around and put Small Fry’s food down, hurrying around the place picking up various articles of clothing and other items he somehow left everywhere.

“Well then, I suppose it’s a good thing we’ll be preoccupied in only one of the rooms, yes?”

The tease hit hard, deep in his gut, and Juno bit his lip. “Yeah,” he said, more breathless than he would have liked to have sounded. “Good thing.”

“So is that a yes?”

“Yes, yeah, definitely,” Juno said quickly, carrying his stuff to his room and dumping it into his hamper before straightening out the bedding. “Just give me half an hour?”

“Of course, dear,” Peter said happily. “Anything for you.”

Juno hung up after that and texted his address to Peter before getting cleaned up and changed. He wore a skirt he knew Peter liked as well as a black, lacy bralette and nothing else, not even the matching briefs under the skirt. There was something a little embarrassing about being barefoot and bare-assed in his apartment, but it was also terribly arousing. He found himself half-hard and leaning heavily on his elbows at the kitchen counter to keep the front of his skirt off of his dick.

At Peter’s knock, Juno hurried to the front door, ready to drag the man in by his shirt, but Small Fry beat him there, growling low in her chest.

“Move it, twerp,” Juno grumbled, nudging her away from the door with his foot and ignoring her crying as he opened it.

Peter Nureyev positively glowed in the neon of the hallway, the light glinting off of his fangs as he grinned down at Juno, an expression he wasn’t quite sure he’d ever seen on that sharp face. Juno was used to being towered over by Peter, of course, but the difference in their heights was far more pronounced when he was barefoot and Peter was wearing heels. His long hair—inky black except for the silver streak at his temple—was loose and hanging over one of his shoulders, practically begging for Juno to tangle his fingers into it and drag that smug mouth down to meet his.

But then Juno realized that Peter was not smiling at him like that. He was smiling at the goddamn rabbit.

“Oh, who is this beautiful creature here I see before me?” Peter exclaimed, and Juno was almost disgusted at how cute his voice sounded, stepping aside and hoping Small Fry bit him.

“You really know how to make a lady feel special, Nureyev,” he grumbled, blowing a raspberry when Peter pushed past to take off his heels and crouch down in front of Small Fry. “Careful, she bites—”

Juno trailed off as he witnessed Small Fry immediately press close for pets, staring adoringly up at Peter without so much as a growl. 

It was insulting.

“Little traitor,” Juno huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What is this princess’ name?” Peter asked, chuckling as she pressed in for a hug from him, and Juno hated how the image of them like that made his heart stutter.

“Dunno yet, been calling her Small Fry,” Juno said with a shrug, rolling his eyes when Peter gasped.

“Small Fry? You would call this majestic beauty Small Fry? That will not do,” he crooned at Small Fry. “I will call you Princess from now on.”

“Hey, you can’t just go calling my rabbit whatever you want!” Juno complained with a huff. “And aren’t you kind of forgetting the real reason you came here? Or are you just here to play with my pet?”

“Oh, you’re very right, my love. I came to play with my pet,” Peter said, low and suggestive as he looked up at Juno with a smirk that had Juno’s cock throbbing. 

“Maybe you should get to that then,” Juno bit out, and gasped when Peter surged to his feet and scooped him into his arms.

Before Juno could say anything, his mouth was seized in a needy kiss and his hands were tangled into the dark, silky strands of Peter’s hair. With a desperate clambering, Juno all but climbed his lover, trying to get his legs around his thin waist. Peter chuckled darkly into his mouth and, with one hand, he grabbed Juno’s ass to haul him up the rest of the way and groaned. Juno couldn’t help the cry at having the bare skin of his ass touched and squeezed, beautifully manicured nails digging in deliciously.

“Oh, you slutty little thing,” Peter laughed, walking surprisingly steadily in the direction he assumed was Juno’s room. His hand massaged the supple meat of Juno’s ass, pulling a desperate little sound from him. “I thought you were a little eager, answering the door with your tits out like that, but your ass bare for anyone to see too?”

“Shut up,” Juno groaned, even as the humiliation had heat burning in his gut, and he grunted a bit when he was deposited onto the bed with little ceremony.

“Oh, did that strike a chord, pet?” Peter questioned, towering over Juno before smacking his thigh. “Roll over. Let me see that hole of yours.”

Juno shivered and immediately did as he was told, but he growled a bit when Peter shoved his face and chest down into the duvet.

“No, you stay put,” Peter ordered and Juno nearly sobbed, his cock throbbing with need. He felt Nureyev flip the skirt up and let out a shivery, desperate sigh when slender fingertips pressed experimentally at his hole. “Hmm, interesting. I thought I might have found you sloppy and used already, what with you strutting about like that.”

“If that’s something you want, Nureyev, I can go out and-ah!’ Juno moaned in surprise when Peter brought the palm of his hand down hard on his ass.

“You can play pretend at being a little slut for everyone else, but this hole is mine,” Peter said in a low tone of warning, pressing a fingertip in dry, just enough to tease. The possessiveness was always a nice touch, something for Juno to fantasize about when he got it in his stupid head to want more.

“That’s really nice, but if you don’t fuck me soon, I’ll find someone who will,” Juno groused, and when Peter slapped his ass again, he was ready for it and let out a delighted little squeal at the sting.

“You’re a brat tonight,” Peter scolded. “I’m not sure you deserve my cock.”

“Nureyev, c’mon,” Juno whined when his lover withdrew entirely.

“You know that’s not how you get what you want, pet,” Peter said, and behind him, Juno could hear the sounds of his clothes shifting. Juno barely resisted the urge to push himself up to look over his shoulder to see what Peter was doing, forcing himself to calm his breathing.

He honestly wasn’t trying to be a brat, at least not too much of one. Juno had had a rough couple of weeks, with a lot of work and very little reward, and he desperately wanted to be good for Peter.

“I’m sorry,” Juno whined into the duvet, trying to loosen the tension in his shoulders a bit. “Please, Nureyev, I’m sorry.”

“Oh, I know you are, Juno,” Peter crooned, and Juno shivered when a thin, long-fingered hand trailed up the back of his thigh to squeeze his ass. “I know how much of a good girl you can be. But your attitude—”

“I’m sorry—!”

“Don’t interrupt me,” Peter snapped, and something flat and made of leather landed hard against the meat of his ass, dragging a shout from Juno’s chest. Absently, Juno realized Peter was using his belt, and he let out a shivery moan. “Your attitude has left much to be desired.”

Juno bit his lip with a whine at the burn across his asscheek, swallowing his next apology. Instead, he spread his knees a bit further to present his ass even more. It was shameless, the way he displayed himself for Peter, showing off just how hard he was with the way his leaking cock hung between his thighs. 

The thought of it should have embarrassed him, though. He had only been kissed and then spanked all of three times, yet he was shaking and already on the cusp of an orgasm? A sense of shame did burn in his gut at that, but it was only a ghost of a feeling as if he knew he should feel ashamed. He didn’t though, and that only made him hotter.

“What should I do with you, pet?” Peter mused aloud, and Juno whined as the belt was drawn up his inner thigh and slid back down. After a few moments without a word between them, Peter sighed and said happily, “So you have remembered your manners. My perfect, good girl is indeed somewhere in this brat after all. That was a real question, Juno, and I expect you to answer.”

“Anything,” Juno breathed, and immediately knew that wasn’t the correct answer, and amended, “Anything you want, Nureyev. Whatever I deserve.”

“Very good, pet,” Peter moaned, and idly he tapped the belt against Juno’s outer-thigh. “I will give you a choice, then. Would you like to earn my forgiveness, or be punished for being rude?”

“Earn your forgiveness,” Juno replied almost immediately. While the thought of being spanked until he couldn’t sit for a week had its appeal, he wanted to show Peter how good he was, how perfect he could be. 

“How would you do that, Juno?”

Juno froze and suddenly he was floundering. Peter had always done that, given him a choice, and then asked him to elaborate on it, and every time the indecision would seize up his gut. So he just said, “Anything.”

“Juno,” Peter chastised, smacking his thigh a bit harder with the belt. “You know that isn’t an answer.”

Screwing his eyes shut, Juno shivered and asked, “May I suck your dick, please?”

“Is that your choice?” Peter asked, and there was no judgement in his tone but Juno still felt like he hadn’t said enough.

“W-will you ride my face?” Juno asked, feeling winded as he panted against the duvet. “Fuck my mouth with your dick? Please, Nureyev, I’ll make you feel so good, I promise.”

“Hmm,” Peter said with a thoughtful noise, and when he came around on the bed to sit in front of Juno, he was completely naked. “I will not ride your face, pet. That is entirely too much work for me.”

“I’m sorry, Nureyev,” Juno whispered, keeping his chest and cheek pressed into the bed, staying where Peter had put him. He could be Peter’s good girl, he would show him what a good girl he could be.

“Oh, no apologies necessary, pet. I’m sure your intention wasn’t to be so selfish as that, to have me do your work for you,” Peter said, his tone so thick with accusation it made Juno whimper. “But your idea has some merit, I think. Look at me, Juno.”

Immediately, Juno turned his head so his chin rested on the bed but otherwise did not remove himself from the position Peter had put him in.

Peter was sitting in front of him, back against Juno’s mountain of pillows, legs spread so that he was on full display. His dick was swollen, the hood pulled back to show him off, and the lips of his cunt were shiny and slick. 

Juno’s mouth watered, and he licked his lips with a whine.

“Come here, pet,” Peter finally said, and Juno clambered up the bed, mouth open and panting, but he stopped short of actually touching Peter, and instead looked up at him. Peter actually beamed at him and pet his cheek. “Oh, good girl. That’s right, we do not touch what is not ours without permission.”

At that, Peter wrapped his hand around the back of Juno’s head and pulled him, holding him flush against his crotch. Juno very nearly took the bait; it was hard not to, with his lips around a dick and saliva pooling as he kept from swallowing. He didn’t want to accidentally cause any suction.

“Oh, lovely girl, perfect,” Peter sighed, and he ran his hand down Juno’s back to splay across his lower back. “Lay down flat, yes just like that, pet. Perfect.”

Juno would be good. He was determined. Eventually, the tension in his back would release and he would be floating in the clouds, and everything would be perfect. He would be good for Peter.

“I want you to just hold my dick in your lips, just like that, until I tell you otherwise,” Peter ordered. “No sucking, no licking. Just keep it nice and warm. Can you do that for me, love?”

Juno exhaled sharply through his nose, and almost pulled back to respond verbally with what exactly he thought of that plan, but remembered himself at the last moment. Turning his hand, Juno tapped three fingers against Peter’s inner-thigh. 

Their signal for yes.

“Perfect,” Peter crooned and let go of Juno’s head. “I have some messages on my comms I simply must respond to.”

Juno controlled his breathing, trying not to show his complete and utter frustration with the turn of events, and worked on relaxing. The more he thought about relaxing, however, the further it got away from him. 

Furrowing his brow as the silence above him continued for what felt like a millennium, he closed his eyes. Perhaps if he stopped staring at the pale plane of skin directly in front of him, he would finally settle. It wasn’t long before his spit overflowed, held open and angled down as it was, and was unable to swallow. His cheeks burned with embarrassment when Peter chuckled, clearly able to feel how wet his mouth had become.

But Juno held still, determined to please Peter, to only breathe in the taste of his dick and be content with it. 

After what felt like a thousand more years, one of Peter’s hands returned to the back of Juno’s head, gently petting him with his long, cool fingers. For the first time since reaching the bedroom, something gave and his shoulders relaxed just a bit. Juno was still too present for his own liking, but this was better.

“Juno?” Peter murmured softly, and Juno hummed in response. “You may lick it, and only lick. No sucking, and keep it slow and gentle. Show me how good you can be.”

Finally, Juno was given something to do, even if it was so little. 

He got to work, giving Peter’s swollen dick languid strokes with his tongue. Between his messy drooling and Peter’s own wetness, everything felt slick and hot between his thighs. The musk of him was strong there, and it took everything in Juno not to stop what he was doing and just breathe in Peter’s scent. 

Peter let out a shaky little sound after some time like that and Juno had to fight everything in him that wanted to chase after more of that sound. He wanted to feel Peter come against his tongue like that, whimpering brokenly while he’s sucked off.

But that was a fantasy for another time.

The hand on the back of his head was petting him rhythmically, a steady swirling pattern, a steady speed, with steady pressure. Against all odds, Juno found himself relaxing finally, keeping up his wet, gentle lapping against Peter’s dick, lying flat on his stomach with his hands tucked under his chest. All that held him there was Peter’s gentle hand, doing nothing to guide or encourage him, only touching him, keeping him grounded.

Juno loved it.

“Oh, my beautiful Juno,” Peter breathed, and Juno fuzzily mustered a hum, still licking obediently at Peter’s dick. Absently, he realized the tension had finally melted from his neck, shoulders, and back. Juno felt like little more than a puddle between Peter’s thighs. “There you are, love. So perfect.”

Juno hummed again, tilting his head to rest against Peter’s thigh while he continued.

“Do you even realize how long you’ve been down there, Juno?” Peter asked and Juno hummed again. It wasn’t even a proper answer, merely an acknowledgement that Peter had spoken.

As it was, Juno didn’t have even the slightest idea. If he hadn’t known better, he would think he had actually fallen asleep at some point, the world was so warm and soft around him. His own cock had gone soft beneath him at some point, though now that his attention was brought back to the present, he felt a hot pulse rock through him.

It was all still so distant, however. Like Juno was noting all of these things through a layer of gauzy curtains.

“Oh, Juno,” Peter groaned, and Juno could feel him arch a bit, his thighs squeezing around his head tightly. With a bit of a start, he realized Peter was coming, moaning softly as he did with only one hand on Juno’s head. Still, he did not pull or guide or push him, only touched him while he shook apart on his tongue.

“That was perfect,” Peter all but sighed as he shakily sat up straight a few moments later, pulling his dick away from Juno’s mouth.

If he could have mustered it, he might have chased after it to suck him off properly. But at that moment, he could only lay there while Peter carefully slipped away from him. The duvet under his cheek was wet, his chin and throat were wet, and his cheeks felt damp. Juno didn’t recall crying, but that wasn’t necessarily an uncommon thing for him. 

“You’ve more than earned my forgiveness, pet,” Peter murmured from somewhere behind him. Juno didn’t move, only smiled lazily at the far wall and waited for Peter to direct him. When cool hands ran up the backs of his thighs, Juno shivered. “What would you like, Juno?”

Juno scrunched up his face, his mind suddenly whirling. What was Peter looking for? What would he give? What was acceptable to ask for?

“Don’t think too much about it, love. You were so wound up when I got here, and we’ve worked so hard to get you like this,” Peter murmured, laying across Juno’s back and kissing his shoulder. “So, what do you want?”

“I don’t know,” Juno murmured. “I don’t—”

“Do you want to go to sleep?” Peter asked, and chuckled at Juno’s emphatic head shake. “Do you just want to be taken care of, dear detective?”

“Want to be good,” Juno mumbled, blushing hotly at Peter’s chuckle.

“You have been, love. And you’ve earned my forgiveness, and a treat, I think,” Peter hummed. “So, love, what do you want?”

“You,” Juno sighed, and with a start, he realized how that little whisper might be interpreted. Worse, he meant how it could be interpreted.

“I’m here, sweetheart. How will you have me?” Peter laughed, and Juno smiled as well, relieved that Peter hadn’t picked up on his meaning.

“Did you bring a strap?” Juno asked and Peter laughed.

“No, love. I’m afraid I didn’t. I’m not used to being the one commuting for our little meet-ups,” Peter replied.

“Ride me?” Juno asked in response, almost too quickly, and immediately regretted it with the way Peter stiffened behind him. “I mean—I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

“Hush, love, you’ve done nothing wrong in asking,” Peter said thoughtfully, humming a bit as he thought the request over. “You have earned a treat, yes, but… you may either have your hands free to touch or have your cock inside me. Not both.”

Juno whined at the choice, not wanting to choose either because he wanted both. In the end, he wanted to feel Peter’s slick heat, and he would sacrifice feeling his skin under his fingers if he must.

“Cock inside you,” Juno breathed and Peter kissed his shoulder. A small reward for making a choice, likely for doing so quickly.

“Perfect, love,” Peter sighed, then asked, “Where might I find handcuffs, Juno? Not your work cuffs, mind you.”

Juno swallowed thickly against the duvet, and murmured, “Dresser by the door, top drawer.”

“Do not roll over, love, but you are permitted to touch yourself,” Peter said, slipping a hand under Juno to grope at his soft cock. “Get yourself nice and hard again for me.”

“Yes,” Juno moaned, and when Peter retreated from his space, Juno got his knees under himself and wrapped his fist loosely around his cock. 

It didn’t take long to reach full hardness again. When he did, he dropped his hand and waited as patiently as he could. From the sound of it, it didn’t seem like Peter had even opened the drawer, and he almost yelped when a cool hand brushed up the back of his thigh.

“I couldn’t help but watch. Always love to watch you touch yourself,” Peter sighed.

“Thank you,” Juno murmured fuzzily, his mind going liquid at the soothing touches to his leg.

“Your manners are impeccable now, love,” Peter praised and withdrew, and Juno could hear his soft steps across the room. “Let’s see what we have here, hm?”

He could hear the drawer slide open, and Juno very nearly grinned at the soft gasp Peter let out. At the same time, that ghost of a feeling of shame bubbled up in his gut, especially at the dubious sounds Peter made.

“This is quite the collection, Juno,” Peter commented before making a delighted little sound, and Juno could hear a slight jingle of a chain. 

When he returned to the bed, Juno felt more than heard the thump of multiple items being dropped next to his knee, and he shivered. Peter had gotten more than just cuffs, and it set his body alight all over.

“I think I may have figured out a way to make this perfect, even without my cock,” Peter said with a chuckle and Juno whined as excitement fluttered in his gut.

Juno didn’t receive any further warning before two slick fingers pressed inside. He whimpered, the stretch delicious and perfect, and the thrusting motion so close to what he wanted. When Peter pressed inside with a third digit, Juno babbled with his delight, his eyes rolling back as he forced himself not to rock against the fingers fucking him. 

He would be good for Peter, only take what he was given, and only ask for more when he had permission to do so. Regardless, he knew Peter would take care of him, he always did.

“Ass up a bit more, gorgeous—yes, just like that,” Peter sighed, and Juno luxuriated under the passing praise, spreading his legs a bit when he felt the light taps of his lover’s knuckles against his inner-thigh. Peter withdrew his fingers and mused, “So loose already, even though I haven’t played with it in over a month.”

Juno bit his lip, about to respond with his explanations, but that would be talking out of turn and he desperately wanted something inside him. 

Any words he might have had died in his throat regardless when Peter’s hand wrapped around his cock. The slide was almost excessively slick with how much lube he had apparently used. That cool hand didn’t stay on his cock long before he fondled Juno’s balls and rubbed more of the slick around his hole.

It was right when Peter’s hand disappeared that Juno realized what he was up to and he shook, excited beyond coherent thought. 

“Hold your cock in place for me, pet,” Peter ordered, and Juno immediately reached under himself to hold his cock.

Juno whined as a thick rubber ring was wrapped snugly around the base of his cock and balls, the pressure of it just perfect. Already, he was shivering as his erection got heavier where it hung between his thighs.

He knew Peter wasn’t done with him yet, though.

A couple of moments after getting it settled around his cock, the tapered tip of the attached plug pressed against his hole. Peter was merciless with the penetration, the flare stretching Juno wider than the prepping fingers had before suddenly it was inside. It curved along the front edge of the flare to press perfectly against his prostate.

It was his favourite toy for masturbating, as every tug of his cock would rock the plug against his prostate, while the ring would keep him going for some time. Normally, he would have to remove the ring entirely before he would actually be able to come.

Given Peter’s preference for making himself come as many times as humanly possible, Juno knew he was in for a long night, and his stomach clenched with his anticipation.

“Perfect. Love the look of purple between your legs like this,” Peter crooned, and Juno’s face heated at that. It wasn’t quite an accusation, and he didn’t have to know that Juno had, indeed, bought that toy in that colour because it matched his favourite of Peter’s straps. “Up on your hands, too.”

Juno pushed up and shivered as the plug shifted inside him deliciously, and he whined when a thick leather collar was secured around his throat. It wasn’t snug enough to choke him, even just a little bit, but it also wasn’t so loose that it would move around too much. He wanted it tighter, and he wanted to ask.

Peter hadn’t told him not to speak, and it shouldn’t hurt to ask.

“Nureyev?” he gasped hesitantly, and a kiss dropped to the back of his head. Taking that as permission to keep speaking, he asked, “Can you make the collar tighter?”

“Oh, my beautiful pet, you know how much I love to choke you out,” Peter sighed happily, moving his kisses to the base of Juno’s neck, at the top of his spine while he secured leather cuffs around his wrists. “But for this, your breathing should be unrestricted.”

“W-will you choke me when I’m allowed to come?” Juno pushed, and for a moment he worried he pushed his luck too far.

Peter didn’t respond right away, and instead, he hooked a finger through the ring on one of the cuffs and guided it up behind his head where he clipped it to the ring on the back of the collar. When a cool hand slid across his chest, he sat up obediently whining at the shift of the plug inside him and holding his free hand back for Peter to restrain it to the ring at the back as well.

“We’ll see, pet,” Peter breathed against his skin before pulling back. “Turn around and lay down against the pillows.”

Juno did immediately, moaning as the movement shifted the plug inside him again. Once he was settled on his back, he spread his legs wide to try and make things a little less intense. It didn’t work, as looking up at Peter wrecked him all over again.

He was wide-eyed, looking down at him, his lipstick smeared and his forehead damp with sweat. At some point, he had tied his hair up in a ponytail, but it didn’t appear he did so before it was already a mess. There was a deep flush across his cheeks and the pale skin of his neck and chest had darkened with it as well. Naked and kneeling on the bed as he was, the chilly air of Juno’s room had Peter shivering slightly, his nipples hard and perky and begging for Juno to wrap his lips around them and suck.

But he had chosen to fuck Peter, not touch him. Absently, he cursed his horny self from a few minutes earlier.

Juno felt perfectly exposed like that, legs spread with a purple plug and cock ring between his legs, and the collar and cuffs keeping his arms and hands out of the way. He was almost entirely helpless, and that had him moaning his want.

With a start, Juno realized he was still wearing his skirt and bralette, while Peter loomed over him, completely naked, his inner thighs slick from his arousal. Juno felt lit up in his core at the realization, sobbing at the thrum of heat that ran through him. He felt used. He felt like a glorified toy, kept hot, hard, and loose for Peter’s needs and he loved it.

“We’re going to try a new position. It is very important that you tell me if anything hurts,” Peter said sternly, pushing Juno’s knees up to his chest and putting a pillow under his hips. 

The stretch in his thighs and hips is obvious, but it was far from painful, so he nodded a bit.

“I’m serious, Juno. I don’t want to hear about any pain after we’re done,” Peter said firmly, leaning over Juno to grab his chin. “I know pain is usually something we play with, but not this. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, I understand,” Juno whispered, a bit overwhelmed by the man looming over him.

“Good girl,” Peter hummed leaning back and stroking the backs of Juno’s thighs. “Can you keep your legs like this without holding them? Be honest with me, pet.”

Juno wanted to say that he could keep his legs like that for as long as Peter wanted him to, but he couldn’t be sure. He had gone through a lot of physical therapy for old injuries, and his physically demanding sex life with Peter meant he was motivated to stay flexible, but without having his hands free to help…

“I don’t know,” Juno finally admitted, pouting a bit. His pout melted at the kiss Peter brushed against his ankle. Juno took in a breath and said shakily, “I have a belt and cuffs for my legs.”

“Mm, I saw,” Peter sighed dreamily before shaking his head. “I don’t want to use too many restraints the first time we do this. Just let me know if you’re getting tired.”

Juno nodded while his breath caught. While he knew this was a platonic but sexual relationship that they acted on with some form of regularity, it still always made Juno’s heart stutter when Peter implied a ‘next time.’

“Let me know how this feels,” Peter said as he grabbed Juno’s cock, scooting closer so his abdomen was pressed against his ass. Gently, he lifted his cock from where it hung against his stomach and pulled it so that it was angled back toward him. Just as gently, he began stroking it and Juno sighed.

It felt great, especially when Peter seemed to be absentmindedly rocking against his ass, moving the plug inside him and pulling little moans from him.

“Good,” Juno sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the hand on him with a small moan.

“Perfect.”

Peter’s hand pulled away and Juno pouted a bit, opening his eyes to look at him. The pillow was removed beneath his hips so that his back was flat on the bed with his legs stayed up and splayed out a bit. His breathing was laboured, as he watched Peter spread lube between his own legs, his fingers fucking into himself experimentally. When Peter noticed his lingering gaze, he tipped his head back with a thick moan and a knowing smirk. It was only a few moments of that before even Peter seemed frustrated with the pace.

Without a word, Peter pressed closer and rose up tall on his knees, moving forward until he was almost fully straddling the back of Juno’s thighs. His legs were on either side of Juno’s hips, bracketing him in and pinning him there, while Juno’s ankles rested against Peter’s ribs. Reaching down between them, Peter positioned Juno’s cock up, teasing his cunt with the head of it.

Suddenly, the position, the toy, and Peter’s comment earlier clicked and made complete sense and he whimpered just as his lover sat on his cock. Juno threw his head back with the pleasure of finally having his cock properly touched, sensitive and hard as it was because of the cock ring. Peter also let out a shaky sound, his hands flexing on his shins where he supported himself above Juno.

He felt so tight, the clench of his cunt around Juno’s cock almost painful and even Peter seemed overwhelmed by it. The slide inside was smooth and slick with lube and Peter’s own slick, and Juno was sure if it hadn’t been for the cock ring he would have come already.

“Oh,” Peter sighed after a tense few moments, his cunt relaxing in increments. “Shit.”

“Babe? Are you okay?” Juno asked, shivering at the overly familiar pet name that felt so right falling from his lips.

“Mm, yes, just apparently I, ah, forget how thick you are every time,” Peter groaned. “And I—mm, I think you’re harder than I’ve ever, oh, felt before.”

Juno actually chuckled, breathless and needy. “You don’t say.”

“You’re lucky you’re doing a check-in,” Peter teased. “Half a mind to deal with that bit of attitude there.”

Juno managed a cheeky smirk. “Uh-uh, check-ins are free speech zones. Decided that ages ago,” he insisted and the look Peter directs at him is so full of fondness and affection, Juno wants to tell him to knock it off. Otherwise, he might tear up.

“Well, check-in over,” Peter retorted and rocked his hips forward.

The motion shattered through both of them, dragging thick moans from each as the movement had the plug inside Juno pulled up against his prostate firmly. Peter grunted as he moved in earnest, with strong and firm thrusts of his hips forward and back, his hands holding Juno’s shins with bruising strength. Juno whined and moaned, assaulted by the sensation of something thick inside him while his cock was hugged in a tight, slick, hot cunt that clenched tighter on every thrust.

But he tried to keep himself quiet, wanting to listen to the sweet sounds Peter made above him, biting his lip and strangling his sounds into shaky, high-pitched things that were nearly pathetic enough for real embarrassment to flash through him. But Peter was lost to his pleasure quickly, rocking almost frantically and Juno wanted so badly to touch his dick and help his release, his hands flexing behind his head.

Why did he choose fucking Peter over touching him?

It was obvious that Peter was chasing the tightening coil in his gut, his eyes screwed shut, his hair damp at the roots with his sweat, and his cunt getting wetter around him. Juno watched him with rapt attention as he gradually leaned away, head tipping back as the slight change of angle changed something for him.

“Juno, oh, Juno, right there,” Peter whined circling and grinding on his cock, praising him as if he were the one in charge of their pace. 

The lean line of his torso was shining with perspiration, the muscles of his abdomen bunching with each rock forward. Juno’s eye followed the dusting of hair that made up Peter’s happy trail, past his quivering navel, until his gaze locked on his tits. They were small—mostly thanks to his genetics making him an absolute beanpole of a man—but perky enough that they had a slight bounce to them. It was enough for Juno to be driven to absolute distraction, his mouth filling with spit as he thought about licking, and biting, and sucking them until Peter cried. 

“Oh, I’m close, love,” Peter warned around a keening cry and Juno whined. “Oh, Juno! I need—mm.”

Without much of anything in the way of warning Juno, Peter got off of Juno’s cock and guided his legs back down to the bed. Before anything could be said between them, Peter straddled him and sat back down on him, crying out at the same time as Juno and riding him hard.

Juno felt Peter’s orgasm just as his eyes rolled back in his head. The moan that followed was stretched thin, shattered and full of need and want. 

“Oh, fuck, baby you’re so tight,” Juno whimpered, his own release so close yet so incredibly far away. He knew Peter wasn’t done with him, and he thought he might lose his mind if this went on much longer.

Peter laughed. “Ever consider you’re just big?” he asked, swivelling his hips as he rode out the shivers from his release. Then he groaned and rocked against him, biting his lip with his sharp teeth as the heightened sensitivity of his body overwhelmed him a bit.

“I’m really not,” Juno groaned, and he truly wasn’t being modest. In his experience, at least, he was perfectly average.

“You’re bigger than me,” Peter said cheekily and Juno rolled his eyes up at him, which pulled a laugh from him that filled Juno’s chest with warmth and butterflies. “Mm, I think I only have one more in me, love.”

“Wanna come with you,” Juno sighed, grinning when Peter leaned over to kiss his throat. “Wanna fuck you.”

“Oh, love you have earned both,” Peter sighed and lifted off Juno’s cock with a shaky sound.

He made quick work of the cock ring, though Peter did reinsert the plug after Juno’s whine of disappointment. When Peter returned, taking Juno’s throbbing cock into his cunt again, he leaned forward until he rested on his hands. He loomed over Juno, rocking lightly and sighing.

“C’mon, dear detective. You wanted to fuck me,” Peter started before he looked directly into Juno’s eye. “So fuck me.”

Juno didn’t waste any time before planting his feet firmly and thrusting his hips up with quite a bit more enthusiasm than Peter had been expecting. And Peter was always a sight like that, pleasure-soaked and panting. On one particularly strong thrust, Peter’s eyes actually crossed a bit before they fluttered shut and Juno loved it.

He loved being the one who got to do this to him, that he could reduce Peter Nureyev to shaking and moaning and desperately rocking back against Juno’s thrusts. This was his, even if it was only a casual thing between them, and Juno loved it.

“Oh, so close, Juno,” Peter sighed, dropping onto his elbows above Juno which brought a pebbled, brown nipple so close to his lips he almost sucked on it without permission.

“Nureyev, may I?” Juno whined, turning to breathe pointedly across his chest when Peter looked down at him with a punched out moan.

“Yes, Juno,” he sighed and Juno wasted no time before he wrapped his lips around the pert nipple and sucked it almost harshly. By then he knew exactly what kind of attention Peter needed on his tits for attention there to be worth either of their time. As expected, Peter was already crying out and grinding his hips down to meet Juno.

“Oh, such a good girl,” Peter crooned, voice strained with his building orgasm and Juno pulled away from his chest to gasp for breath. The coil was so tight in his own gut and so close to snapping he thought he might lose his mind.

“Nureyev, please, so close,” Juno whimpered.

“Yes, Juno, come for me,” Peter sighed and he lifted himself up to pull open the clasp of the collar to expose the line of Juno’s throat. 

Then his cool hands were on either side of his throat, pressing around his windpipe and careful not to press down. The slight restriction was perfect, especially as the frantic thrusts of his hips up into Peter had him panting more and more for air, his eyes rolling back.

Juno’s orgasm hit him hard, the first part of his vocalization cut off until Peter pulled his hands away, his cock spitting its load inside Peter. He was barely aware of the way his lover leaned back against his bent knees, or the way he finally reached between his own legs to jack himself off until he was coming a final time. Juno whimpered at the clenching heat around his sensitive, softening cock, but there was nowhere else in the world he wanted to be.

They stayed there panting for what felt like several centuries, Peter lounging against Juno’s knees, still sitting on his cock even as it softened completely inside him. Juno could feel the slickness of his cum leaking between their bodies and if he hadn’t been so exhausted, he was sure he would be trying to get it up again for round two.

“Holy shit,” Juno sighed dreamily.

“Indeed,” Peter agreed, chuckling. “I truly missed you, dear detective.”

“Yeah, yeah, my dick’s amazing,” Juno said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, but there was a genuine smile on his face. “That’s why I fuck you so often.”

“Oh, hush, I would happily let you fuck me against any available surface and you know it,” Peter said with a flippant wave of his hand, pausing to yawn. “It’s hardly my fault you’re a selfish little slut for my cock.”

Heat flashed through Juno, and while his cock gave a valiant twitch—which Peter felt if his smirk was anything to go by—he was far too exhausted and ready for bed.

“I fear we’ve ruined this skirt, love,” Peter murmured as he slid off of Juno and crawled to the edge of the bed. 

Juno happily watched the sway of Peter’s hips, as he unclipped one of his cuffs from the back of his collar and brought both of his hands down to rest on his stomach, both cuffs still around his wrists, one of them with the collar dangling from it. The plug still inside him was sending shivers through his body as he clenched around it, and he knew it would need to be removed before he actually started getting hot again. But, just like the cuffs, he left it for Peter to remove.

It was Peter’s thing to clean him up after their play, so he wouldn’t steal his thunder. Not after that good of a lay.

Looking down at the aforementioned garment, Juno had to agree with Peter; it was an absolute mess. He’d still try to wash it but he wouldn’t hold his breath about it.

When Peter returned from the ensuite, he was wearing his boxer-briefs and combing his fingers through his hair with a frown. “I don’t suppose you would have a brush I could use?” he asked with a laugh, chuckling harder when Juno motioned vaguely at his locs with a raised eyebrow.

“I probably have a comb somewhere,” Juno offered and Peter waved him off, twisting his hair up into a bun.

“I’ll just deal with it properly when I get home,” he said with a sigh, stepping back into the ensuite for a moment before returning with a washcloth. As he crawled back onto the bed, he smiled fondly and said, “Incoming.”

Juno hummed happily as Peter dropped a sweet, open-mouthed kiss to Juno’s lips while he wiped the sticky skin of his lower abdomen and flaccid dick. When he pulled the plug out, Juno shuddered, the drag of the toy against the sore rim of his hole just barely on the bad side of sensitive. Peter was insistent with his kisses while he wiped the cloth over his hole and asscheeks, swallowing any complaints Juno had at the treatment. 

Tossing the washcloth onto the floor, Peter began taking off the cuffs, lifting each to place kisses to the skin of his inner-wrists. Juno’s gut clenched at the tender gesture, as it did every time. His cuffs were high quality, supple leather with some padding, which meant there was hardly even a pressure crease left in his skin, let alone any rubbing. Peter was only doing that to be sweet and Juno wished it made him uncomfortable.

Instead, it just made him want, which he squished down with brutal efficiency.

“Done being a sap yet, Nureyev?” Juno said in a forced deadpan, raising an eyebrow at Peter’s laugh.

“Never,” Peter replied, but sighed and pulled away. Juno had to work not to grab him and keep him there. “But I suppose you’re right. It is quite late, and I should be heading home.”

Juno got off the bed with Peter, slipping off the skirt and flinching at the ache in his hips and thighs as he bent over. He threw it into his laundry basket and found himself a pair of faded grey sweatpants from his pile of clean clothes that had been exiled to the Chair Of Clean Clothes for the past week and a half.

Behind him, Peter was muttering under his breath, starting to sound a bit annoyed. Juno turned and saw him pacing around in just his button-down shirt and underwear. 

“What’s going on?” Juno asked and Peter sighed.

“What’s going on is that I can’t seem to find my pants, but I know they have to be here somewhere,” he replied with another curse under his breath. “We didn’t take anything off before coming in here did we?”

Juno thought back but everything between Peter arriving and that moment was a bit fuzzy in his head. “I don’t remember, Nureyev. I mean, I didn’t strip at all,” he eventually replied, gesturing at himself, as he was still wearing the bralette from earlier as well.

“Well, I might as well check out there, then,” Peter said thoughtfully, and opened the bedroom door.

Peter was immediately accosted by a very excited rabbit, knocked to the floor, barely catching himself before he cracked his head open. “Whoa, hello Princess!” Peter beamed, even as he winced at how heavy she was on top of him. “Have you missed us?”

“She missed you. Maybe you should take her home,” Juno grumbled bitterly, crossing his arms and glaring down at her.

“Oh, Juno, don’t say that! You might hurt her feelings,” Peter said in a baby voice at Small Fry as he squeezed his way out from under her.

“What?! It’s true! I’ve had her for like, three whole weeks and she barely stopped trying to bite me,” Juno complained, rubbing his face tiredly. “You walk in and instantly she loves you. That shit isn’t fair.”

Peter loomed over him again, dipping down to kiss Juno solidly. When he pulled back he was smiling indulgently. “She’ll come around to you, I’m sure,” he said and Juno just rolled his eyes.

“Okay, Nureyev, let’s find your pants so you can get out of here and stop hogging my rabbit’s attention,” Juno grumbled before pushing past him into the living room and freezing. “Oh, fuck.”

Peter’s pants were indeed in the main living area, just a couple Martian bunny hops away and absolutely ripped to shreds. To make matters worse, Peter’s heels were also wrecked. Juno wasn’t sure how the pants ended up in the living room, because he was almost positive by then that Peter was wearing them when they stumbled into the room. The space under the door was theoretically big enough that Small Fry could have gotten her paw underneath and dragged them out if Peter had left them on the floor nearby.

“Oh my god,” Juno moaned, covering his face with his hands. “Nureyev, I’m so sorry. I didn’t—”

“It’s… quite alright, dear detective,” Peter slowly replied, and Juno couldn’t tell if his tone was hiding anger or not. 

“I’ll buy you new pants, and shoes, I promise—fuck, seriously Nureyev, I’m sorry,” he repeated anyway, bending down with a hiss to start cleaning up the mess of Peter’s pants. Small Fry made a little growling noise and jumped on top of the pile of fabric and if rabbits could glare, she was definitely glaring. “Small Fry, c’mon.”

“Juno, it’s fine, they’re just clothes, and it’s not like I paid for them, so it’s fine,” Peter said with a sigh. “My current concern is how I’m going to get home without pants or shoes.”

“I’ll let you borrow a pair of my pants or a skirt, and I have some flip-flops—”

“Juno you’re at least a foot shorter than me, and I lack your gorgeous curves,” Peter said flatly, though he did look over Juno’s body with an appreciative eye. “I will not be seen riding in a cab or walking home wearing your clothes. I realize this is a huge favour to ask, but would you be willing to drive me home?”

“I mean, normally, yeah but like,” Juno started, his exhaustion finally hitting him at full force. Not just his exhaustion from being fucked within an inch of his like, but the past three weeks, and he had to sit down so he stumbled over to the couch. “I’m way too tired. Listen, you take the bed, I’ll sleep out here on the couch. I’ll take you home tomorrow morning, okay?”

“Juno, there is absolutely no way I’m allowing you to sleep on the couch in your own home,” Peter said sternly, crossing his arms.

“Nureyev, you’re too tall for the couch—”

“Juno. Dear. We literally just fucked each other, and we’ve been fucking each other for months. I’m certain we can share a bed for a night without issue,” Peter interrupted, eyebrow arched high on his forehead.

But sex was different. Sharing a bed as they had earlier versus what Peter was suggesting at that moment… those were two completely separate things.

“Juno, it’s one night, and it’s a big bed,” Peter pushed. “I won’t sleep a wink if you’re sleeping on the couch.”

“Okay…” Juno agreed slowly and got up, following Peter back into his bedroom dazedly to finish getting ready for bed.

Peter took his button-down shirt back off and dropped it on top of the dresser. Juno crawled back into bed and wrapped himself up tight in his blankets, ignoring Peter as he puttered around the room, cleaning up the rest of their mess. 

Juno held his breath as the lights turned off around him and Peter slid into bed behind him, not rolling over to look at him. He prayed that Peter just assumed he was asleep and they could go to sleep in peace. 

A kiss was pressed into the back of his shoulder, along with a quiet, “Good night, love.”

Juno refused to examine what that gesture meant, what it was, and how he felt like he might burst from the light building in his chest. The butterflies in his gut weren’t new, so he could learn to ignore whatever that feeling was, too.

**Author's Note:**

> So the second part of this fic has been postponed since I started writing my original fiction and [started my Patreon for _Felix Serrano and the Adventures of the Fortune's Favour_](https://fortunesfavour.carrd.co). I thank you for your understanding and I hope you have enjoyed what I've written so far!


End file.
